bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Pimm
Alexander Pimm is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Titles/Nicknames: Pimm, Alex Age: appears 30 Gender: Male Ethnicity: Mixed British/Asian Birth Date: Dec. 5th, 1983 Religion: Occultist Physical Stature: Height: 6'1" (1.85 m tall) Weight: 200 lbs Body Build: Lean and in shape but not overly muscular Eye Color: Dark Blue/Violet Hair Color: Dark Brown Hair Style: long and straight, typically loose or tied in a pony tail with a dragon clasp Skin Color: Light Olive - Tan Tattoos or Markings: Pimm has extensive tattooing mostly of mystical symbols, power symbols and other mystical and magical type tattoos. Tattoos are the same color as his reiatsu which is an electric blue color. Dress: long dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail, usually loose when socializing, sharp facial features of mixed British/Asian heritage with a van dyke style goatee. When researching in the field he often wears dark red trench coats/dusters, red/white/grey camouflage pants, black jack boots or combat boots and a pair of black leather motorcycle goggles up on his head with round red lenses unless things get messy then he dons the goggles. His clothing changes as needed and he has been spotted wearing anything from tee-shirt, jeans and flip flops to a suit. Personality Pimm has a strong interest in mystical things and knowledge but has a not so serious sort of attitude about most other things. Pimm is pretty loyal except when it comes to his quirks (see below) he can be easily distracted by things that are of the meta-physical world. While he would not betray his friends or not show up in a situation that could prove dangerous he might invite them all to dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town on his ticket and completely forget about it because he just got a new resource on a mystical thing to check out. He also has a wicked sense of humor and loves practical jokes, one liners and puns. So he may have also invited them out only to no show as a practical joke. He tends to not take things seriously and has occasionally gotten into significant trouble for not being serious when he is expected to be. He is also always seen with food around. Either a ball of rice, a sandwich, a hotdog, a bag of roasted peanuts and a variety of other things seem to be ever present when he is around and he tends to eat whatever he has on hand very slowly, even going as far as pointing with a sandwich or illustrating a point he is making with food while taking a bite or two here or there. Overall Personality Strengths: loyal and true person. He highly respects friends, acquaintances and business interests/partners and has a good deal of respect for enemies as well. He takes mystical research, occult research and anything out of the ordinary, normal world very seriously. Overall Personality Weaknesses: Sometimes he gets a little too curious about magic or artifacts and gets himself in trouble (think of halflings in DnD). Also he has a fairly easy going attitude most of the time which can make those of a more serious nature pretty aggravated. Even though he may have a deep respect for people he tends not to show it in the traditional method, the ever prankster he will pester and annoy the most highly respected of his comrades until they either tell him to stop or cry uncle. He will stop in the middle of a fight (or on the way to, or shortly after) to procure a ball of rice or a bag of roasted peanuts if he is out of food. History Mortal Life - Dark Stormy Night last updated (8/27/14) Powers and Abilities Shunpo - Kidō: Max Level - 50: favored: Electricity/Storm Elemental Hadous, Enkosen (Arc Shield), Komori Yoriyomi (bat out of hell), Zanpakutō - Kuraku, sora no nageki Inner World A snowy peak summit over looking a small temple a bit below the peak. Constant storm clouds darken the air and produce a chill wind near the summit. The temple is fairly squat and has narrow inner halls but is cozy enough to accommodate 10-12 individuals at a time. it has a larger central chamber for meditation and several antechambers. The Zanpakuto battles Pimm in either the central chamber or on the peak of the mountain depending on it's mood. Kuraku, sora no nageki (Lament of the Darkened Sky) A black bladed nodachi with an ebony tsuka, red ray skin tsuka ito, and a black steel kashira with a grimacing storm oni. Tsuba is non decorated brass. The habaki has the symbol of Susanoo, the shinto god of storms, etched in it. 'Release command: ' Watashi wa arashi no ikari desu. Kuraku, Sora no nageki (I am the fury of the storm, Lament of the Darkened Sky) 迅雷猛威霊気 jinrai mōi reiki (Thundering Fury Aura) Pointing his Zanpakuto to the sky Pimm is hit by a bolt of blue lightning that contacts the tip of the Zanpakuto and he becomes engulfed in a storm cloud. The raging maelstrom obscures vision makes it a difficult to target or concentrate on complicated tasks for those within the storm. Visibility is reduced significantly and the winds are strong enough to be difficult to walk in (45 MPH). It generates static electricity from the friction of the air movement, this electricity can periodically send low damage zaps to those within the storm cloud. The static build up can be turned into a single lightning bolt that Pimm can direct at a target up to 15 feet beyond the edge of the cloud in the last turn of the cloud's duration. Pimm's vision and ability to see is also affected by the cloud but not to the same degree as others, he is generally aware of size and direction of someone in the cloud but cannot distinguish features or identity of individuals including those just beyond the cloud (within 15 feet). He also cannot perceive people beyond 15 feet of the range of the cloud. Additionally smaller individuals may be shoved back or knocked down by the force of the wind and small to medium sized objects that are not bolted down tend to get tossed around. Pimm can move within the eye of the storm, the storm will follow him but he is unable to use Shunpo and is slightly slower than he normally is. 千傷 Sen kizu (1 Thousand Wound) Channeling his Reiatsu, Pimm spins in place on one foot, using his other foot for balance, striking everything around him within close range twice with his blade. Each strike, if the strikes hit, deal heavy damage to the targets. Statistics Trivia The character concept from Pimm is very old. His look comes from a game called City of Villains. The Chibi above is a very close approximation to how his first costume looked. For those of you who know the game I decided to make a Thugs/Dark mastermind early on in the game after I met one who was just smashing through parts of the game I was struggling with as a brute (not realizing at the time that brutes were tanks). I eventually saddled up with a very powerful villain group called Excellent Evil who in that game's heyday were one of the top groups in the game. Unfortunately when the game was unplugged the guild disappeared and I don't know what became of those people since. Pimm's Theme - Thunderstruck - AC/DC Pimm's Battle Theme - Samurai - Juno Reactor Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei